This invention relates to compositions capable of indicating when an absorbent product has become wet with liquids such as water, body fluids (e.g., blood, urine) and the like, articles employing such compositions, and methods of determining if an article is wet.
Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers (including adult incontinence undergarments), feminine hygiene products (including sanitary napkins), medical dressings, bedding (both human and animal), wetness indicators used with home clothes dryer, etc. are designed to absorb and hold liquids such as water and body fluids. Often the article employs a superabsorbent polymer (SAP) to facilitate the absorption of the liquids. It is desirable to know when the absorbent articles have become wet with such liquids so that they can be changed before they leak. However, it is not always readily apparent to know when that time has come due to the protective coating layers on, and/or garments worn over, the absorbent articles. Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a mechanism by which a care giver such as a parent, nurse, day care provider, home health care aide, pet owner, etc., can easily determine if the article is wet, and if so, change it in a timely manner.